Convergence Part 2
by TheAmbitiousWriter
Summary: This is completely different than before... just who is behind all this? And is it wrong to love someone who isn't real? I guess I'll find out. My house now smells of mitarashi dango. Rated T for Kristina. You do not have to read part 1 to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, friends! This is actually the first -man story I've posted, and since it's co-written with four of my friends, it's a bit different than usual. This is part 2 of Convergence, but you don't have to read part 1. If you want to, it's posted in the Fullmetal Alchemist portion of the site. Anyway... enjoy!**

Part II

Chapter 1: Rory

A few months had passed since what we referred to as "the FMA incident". Chandler had yet to return, but we had informed her father that she had been sucked into an anime world and was most likely dead. His response? "Okay."

Anyways, it was around 3:30 in the morning, and I, who have terrible insomnia, was sitting in the dark binge-watching -man: Hallow when I heard a crash from outside my window. I jumped up and peered out through the curtains, heart pounding.

What on earth?

Lying face-down on my front lawn was… a person. Maybe an old man? Their hair looked white. Maybe they were just platinum-blond. It was hard to tell by moonlight.

Well, I'm not stupid enough to go outside when a random person is kissing my lawn, so I just stared for a while, waiting for them to get up and leave. Then I thought, was my lawn always that red? Oh sweet Jesus, they are bleeding on my lawn. I don't want bloodstains all over that grass, I literally just mowed it!

Indignant, I threw open the window and whisper-shouted "Why are you bleeding on my lawn?!"

The person didn't respond.

Well, that was a tad worrying. I hope some old geezer didn't just up and die in my front yard. That would cause some issues.

I grabbed the baseball bat someone had given me under the misguided assumption that I liked baseball and headed for the front door. Stepping out into the yard, I hefted it in case the person wanted to attack me (unlikely, but not impossible) and loudly whispered, "You okay?"

Silence.

"You do realise you're ruining my lawn."

More silence.

Cautiously, I came closer. "Yello?" I reached out with my bat and gently prodded him (I was pretty sure it was a him). No reaction.

Dropping the bat, I gently rolled him over.

"Oh… that's… oh…" My hand flew to my mouth.

He wasn't an old man at all.

Allen Walker was ruining my front lawn.

...Also, he may have been dying.

"AAAAGH!" I shrieked, running around in circles. "What do I do, what do I do! He's gonna ruin my- I mean he's gonna die!"

I had enough past experience with this sort of thing by now to not mistake him for a cosplayer, unlike what happened with a certain Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, wow. Allen was adorable. Like, you know how straight guys like it when the anime girls dress up like cats? I seriously wanted to see Allen in that cat costume. Adorable.

I had my cell phone out to dial 911 when a bright light caught my attention. Next to Allen, a small vial and an envelope faded into existence. "What the…"

No time to waste, Rory. Get ahold of yourself.

I tore open the envelope and hastily unfolded the letter. It read:

To Rory Stockhelm and whomever else it may concern:

Mr. Stockhelm, it has come to our attention at the S.O.I.B. that the barriers between dimensions are becoming increasingly rigid. In order to remedy this, we have thus far sent the following Dimension AE XXIV inhabitants into your dimension:

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Roy Mustang

We observed that you took them into your care and showed great competence in keeping them safe. Therefore, we have sent you the following Dimension PE XXVIII inhabitants:

Allen Walker

Yu Kanda

We hope you will take good care of them during their stay.

P.S. Our intern spilled peppermint tea on the dashboard of the Multidimensional Space-time Natural Rift Manipulator, so our transportation may not have been entirely accurate or safe. If you're missing anyone, they will likely be located at natural dump points for space-time rifts. The vial is in case anyone got hit with unchecked backlash. Good luck!

Signed,

Simon Troffle

Dimensional Stability Branch

Society Of Interdimensional Balance (S.O.I.B.)

I gaped for a few seconds, just sort of standing there with my jaw brushing the ruined grass. Then I remembered why it was ruined.

"Oh, geez, Allen!"

Grabbing the vial, I quickly checked his pulse. Faint, but to my relief it was still there. I uncapped the vial and, to the best of my ability, sloshed it all over him. I'm quite skilled at that.

To my astonishment, the wounds began to close. Allen coughed weakly, eyelids fluttering.

"Sheesh. Can I join S.O.I.B.? I want this stuff for my papercuts," I muttered. Unceremoniously, I grabbed him by the arms and dragged him inside.

~Reyna~

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Groggily, I sat up and answered the ringing phone. I mentally slapped myself for not looking at the caller ID. "Who's it? What's happ'nin'?" I was surprised to hear the excited voice of my friend on the other side. "Rory-kun? What is it? What happened?"

"You remember when all those people from FMA:B randomly appeared?"

"Yeah…"

"I got a letter." My friend then proceeded to read off said letter. When he'd finished, the phone line crackled in the absence of speech. I broke the silence, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh cheese. So, who have you found?"

"I found AW. He ruined my lawn! Also, he may have been bleeding to death. But more importantly, MY LAWN!"

"WHAT?! IS HE OK?!

"Oh, he's fine now. In fact, he's currently looking at me as though I'm insane."

"Well, he's not far off."

"Oi!"

 **Please review! More reviews = faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reyna

Quietly, I opened the door to Rory's house and snuck into the TV room where he likely was. I'm pretty sure he could tell I was there, but kept quiet due to the other teen in the room.

"HEYA, MOYASHI-CHAN!"

To my amusement, and probably the amusement of Rory, Allen Walker, exorcist of the Black Order, shrieked and leapt to his feet with Crown Clown fully activated.

"Woah, chill! I'm not an akuma! I'm just your friendly, everyday human!" At this he visibly relaxed. Not more than two seconds later, however, I raced up to him, shook him violently by the shoulders, and exclaimed, "WHY DON'T YOU HAVE AN ACCENT?!"

~Rory~

"I- what?" Allen's expression was priceless; the sort of face you make when you don't know what's going on, then you think you find out but something happens to assure you that you never knew what was going on in the first place.

"Please, don't confuse him any more," I groaned, prying Reyna off of the poor exorcist. "Seriously, just think of how confused the guy was already. You're just adding to his confusion."

"Gomen'nasai, Rory-kun," my friend apologised.

"You should be apologising to Allen-kun."

"No need," Allen interrupted quickly, sensing that the reprimand could go on for hours. "I'd just like to know… uh, where exactly am I?"

"Not anywhere close to anywhere you know," I said carefully, wanting to avoid making Allen's brain implode. "You probably won't be staying here too long, if past experience is anything to go by, but all the same, we should probably find Kanda before he causes a panic."

"Ohhh, Kanda's here too, isn't he?" Reyna sighed. "Where do you think he ended up?"

"Apparently, a natural dump point for a space-time rift. Whatever the heck that means. Stupid Simon Troffle. Stupid S.O.I.B. Stupid people falling from the sky and RUINING MY LAWN. My lawn! I just put in sprinklers! It was the best lawn in the neighbourhood and now IT'S DEAD!"

"Rory-kun!" As Reyna calmed me down, Allen began to devour my kitchen.

"Sho," he said around a mouthful of popcorn, "what'sh a nat'ral dum' poin' foh a shpashe-time rif'?"

"...what did he say…?" Reyna inquired softly.

"He asked what a natural dump point for a space-time rift was."

"You speak mouthfullese?"

"I dabble." I turned to Allen. "I don't know for certain, but based off of all the sci-fi novels I've read, it should be somewhere where there's a weak point between dimensions. Somewhere where your world and ours touch, maybe somewhere that strange things spill over between the overlapped universes…"

Ring. Ring.

Cautiously, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

My friend Kristina spoke urgently from the opposite end. "Rory. This is bad. I only have rice- THAT IS NOT SOBA!"

"Kristina…?"

"THE CAT IS NOT YOUR ENEMY! DO NOT POINT YOUR SWORD AT QUINCY!"

The line went dead.

"And I think I know where that is. We'd better hurry, or Kanda is going to end up getting an unwanted makeover."

"Can I grab some food from my house, first? I'm hungry."

"Kanda's dignity is at stake!"

"What dignity?"

"...Let's go."

~Reyna~

"UUUUUUUUUGH! WHERE ARE YOU SAMNERIC?!" I dramatically fell to the ground, pretending to sob. As I threw my head back to wail, I saw a flash of red. My chopsticks. "Oh, they're right in front of my face. Of course they are." I quickly grabbed my lunch and chopsticks before racing out the door to where Allen and Rory were waiting. "Sorry, I couldn't find Samneric," I apologized, holding up the two red stick-like eating utensils.

"What?" I could tell Allen was very confused.

"Never mind."

Rory rolled his eyes, "Are we ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm ready. Moyashi-chan?" Before the exorcist could say anything in response, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. "Ok cool, let's go! Allons-y!"

When we reached Kristina's house, we could clearly hear yelling and the sound of large objects being thrown along with an occasional grunt of pain. "Well this sounds like a good place to interrupt," I commented.

Rory, the brave soul that he is, flung the door open, leaped into the house, and yelled, "STOP FIGHTING!" Unfortunately for him, this earned him a face-to-blade meeting with Mugen.

"DON'T HURT RORY-KUN! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!" This turned Kanda's fierce glare to me. He glanced down to my thermos then back to my face.

"Where did you get the soba?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rory

Pain flared over my left temple. I groaned and tried to roll over. I was lying on something not-comfortable: cold, wet, and bumpy. As my senses returned to me I realised I was lying on grass. Rain fell and chilled my already shivering body, as if it were mocking me. Ha ha. You're cold. You're wet. Now you're even more cold and wet.

I tried to remember what had happened to me. My head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. I vaguely recalled playing catch with a thermos full of soba… I caught it, and then…

Blam. A sword hilt to my face.

Never try to tease Yu Kanda. Especially where there's soba involved.

But how had I ended up outside?

Heck, where was inside? I couldn't see any signs of civilisation through the trees. Kristina had a few trees near her flat, sure, but not this many. And although it was summer, the forest was blisteringly cold, and the rain frigid. Where on earth was I?

A soggy sheet of paper caught my eye. I picked it up.

To Rory Stockhelm and whomever else it may concern:

Mr. Stockhelm, we apologise for the inconvenience. We at the S.O.I.B. appear to have made a slight error in our calculations. Dimensions PE XXVIII and PE VII (your dimension) are on a collision course. We are not sure of the cause, so we have extracted you from your previous mission (along with Dimension PE VII inhabitants Reyna Fartroth and Kristina Celeste, and Dimension PE XXVIII inhabitants Allen Walker and Yu Kanda) to investigate. We realise you are not formally part of the S.O.I.B., but you are the closest to the situation, and sending others would have taken valuable time. Please investigate as to the cause of this potential collision and fill out the report we have included. Press the button on the pen to send in your report. We appreciate your help!

P.S. Again, our intern's peppermint tea spillage poses the problem of possible damage from backlash. In light of this, we have included a few more vials. Given the unstable nature of the two worlds at the moment, you and your companions will likely not end up in the same place. Search out natural dump points for space-time rifts, and you will find them soon. Good luck!

Signed,

Simon Troffle

Dimensional Stability Branch

Society Of Interdimensional Balance (S.O.I.B.)

I glanced around. A thin paper packet sealed in a waterproof plastic bag lay next to a ballpoint pen and a vial of no-more-papercuts-juice.

I came up with some rather colourful nicknames for Simon Troffle.

A low rustle in the bushes brought me back to my surroundings. Shivering, I warily approached the disturbance, wondering if it was one of my friends.

It wasn't.

With a guttural cry, a hideous monster flew at me from the bushes. Terror pulsed in my throat; I cried out and fell to the ground. I had just enough rational thought to recognise it as an Akuma, with its white, despondent face and the black pentacle on its forehead. Then it lunged.

I'm not going to glorify myself. The absolute and shameful truth is, I screamed like a little girl.

Trembling with fear, I ran from the misty clearing as fast as my legs would carry me. I often stumbled and fell, but I was pumped full of so much adrenaline that it did nothing to inhibit me. I felt neither pain nor cold- just the feeling that my heart was going to burst out of my chest. Flashes of purple light flew past me, illuminating the forest in sombre violet. All I could do was run, and pray that the next flash of purple would hit a tree, and not punch a hole in my head.

"This way!" Someone grabbed my hand. I was too utterly terrified to take in any details about their appearance, but I ran blindly after them, my vision going red. I could feel my pulse in my neck. My heart was pumping fear instead of blood.

Just as we made it out of the trees, my body decided it couldn't handle anything more, and my knees buckled. As my vision grew dark, my last coherent thought was, I knew I should have taken Gym.

When I came to my senses, whoever had led me out of the forest was gone. So was the Akuma that had been chasing me. I stood up shakily, checking that the vial and the papers were still in my pockets. Sighing with relief, exhaustion, and just the general need to sigh, I picked a direction (away from the forest) and started walking. However, before I'd made it very far, I saw a flash of light through the trees.

Keep in mind, I'm stuck in the world of -man, where demons run amuck. I'd just been attacked by one of these demons. I was not in a hurry to repeat this experience.

So I did the logical thing.

I ran toward the light.

~Chandler~

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. A groggy, incoherent noise spilled from my lips before I removed my hands from my eyes and saw my friend Rory before me; I rose to my feet and wrapped my arms around him.

"Rory! I'm so happy to see you!" I released him from my embrace. "But how did you get to Amestris?" I glanced around at the mossy trees and forest critters around me. "Wait…"

"This isn't Amestris. And it's not Earth, either." He looked away. "At least… not as we know it."

"Yeah, I just got that. But not the Earth thing… What?" I inquired.

"We need to move. There's… kind of… a demon chasing me."

"DEMON? What have you done, Rory!" I exclaimed.

"It's not my fault! Blame Simon Troffle, whoever he is! I bet he's having a good laugh right now, drinking peppermint tea in his little office of Dimensional Stability!"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just blame some person you made up in that crazy little mind of yours."

"I'm not lying! You can read the letter!" He waved a soggy piece of paper at me. The bushes behind us started to rustle.

"Yes, because a piece of paper is proof of a person's existence." I chuckled with disbelief. Suddenly, curiousity overtook me. "Show that to me!"

The rustling grew louder, whatever was lurking in the undergrowth was drawing nearer. Rory glanced nervously behind us. "We really should go. Now."

"What are you talking about? It's not like there is something chasing us or... Oh, yeah… Let's go."

It was a bit too late for that. A huge monstrosity burst out of the undergrowth, metal cylinders sticking out of its enormous, round body. Its face was deathly pale, open in a silent scream; a black star adorned its forehead. I stumbled back and gasped. "What… How…" I began breathing loudly, my eyes wide with fear. A small squeak escaped from my mouth, "Rory—"

He clutched my hand so tightly that it almost hurt. "Chandler— run."

We ran. Straight into the side of a cliff (not literally, of course). The monster closed in, seeing that we had nowhere to run. I didn't know what to do. Before I knew what was happening, Rory stepped forward, confidently staring down the beast.

"Level One!" he shouted, his voice clear, with only a hint of fear. "Who authorised you to go human-hunting by yourself? Where is your Level Two Akuma?"

The monster looked taken aback. It spoke, its voice raspy and terrible, like nails on a chalkboard. "Our mission was completed. I was seperated from the group-"

"Were you not told that all Akuma are to congregate at Edo?"

"No. I was not."

"Idiot!" Rory scoffed. His expression was not at all nice. I inched toward the cliffside, beginning to feel a tiny bit afraid of him.

"Who are you?" The monster's- the Akuma's- voice contained the same note of fear I was feeling.

"Are you stupid?! I am Rory Stockhelm- the fifteenth Noah!"

I stared.

The Akuma stared.

Rory stood motionless, a bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He shouted once more: "Now get youself and your squadron to Edo before the Earl gets angry!"

To my utter amazement, the Akuma turned and left.

"Rory… what was that?!"

He smiled tiredly at me, his face showing how much strain he'd been under. "A big fat lie."

I gaped at him. "You lied to that thing?! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

I wanted to call him an idiot; I wanted to slap him across the face for being so reckless. But everything just seemed to coalesce into a big lump of emotion in my throat and I gave him a teary hug. He squirmed uncomfortably, but he didn't push me away.

"Thanks, you big idiot," I muttered. "If you weren't such a nerd, we probably would've died."

"My nerdiness saved the day, huh?" We both laughed, even though neither of us found it very funny. Rory collapsed against the cliffside. "That is enough stress for one day. I am done. Done, you hear me?"

That's when the figure in black appeared.


End file.
